<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're all mad here by AMAZINGmadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175733">We're all mad here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMAZINGmadness/pseuds/AMAZINGmadness'>AMAZINGmadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>What if ... ?, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMAZINGmadness/pseuds/AMAZINGmadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a des pilules à prendre et des règles à respecter. La vie est simple. Rien à faire, rien à voir, juste se laisser porter et oublier le monde. Le monde ? Quel monde ? Le leur est froid et blanc. Le monde, il est au-delà de la folie qu'on implante chaque jour dans leurs crânes endoloris. Le monde ? Ils est aux mains d'armées extra-terrestres et d'un Dieu un peu fou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're all mad here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Au départ : Une réflexion : et si Loki et les Chitauris avaient gagnés, que seraient devenus les Avengers ?</p><p>Le speech : Il y a des pilules à prendre et des règles à respecter. La vie est simple. Rien à faire, rien à voir, juste se laisser porter et oublier le monde. Le monde ? Quel monde ? Le leur est froid et blanc. Le monde, il est au-delà de la folie qu'on implante chaque jour dans leurs crânes endoloris. Le monde ? Ils est aux mains d'armées extra-terrestres et d'un Dieu un peu fou.</p><p>Ce qu'il faut savoir : Ici, pas de couple. Pas vraiment de mise en garde non plus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Comment penser que ce monde est réel ? Tout y est froid et hostile. Comment espérer que les choses s'arrangent un jour ? Enfermés dans un trou qu'on ne cesse de reboucher, les étouffant, les privant de lumière, ils finiront bien par simplement en mourir.</p><p>Anthony est allongé sur son petit lit de métal blanc. Il regarde le plafond, blanc, une main posée sur le mur près de lui, blanc aussi. La surface est lisse et froide. C'est la seule possibilité de se rafraîchir dans cette pièce close, les murs sont renforcés, ils sont toujours gelés. Comme si l'extérieur, le soleil, la température caniculaire de cet été, ne pouvaient les réchauffer. Comme si rien ne pouvaient les atteindre. Cela renforce toujours sa claustrophobie. Vous brûlerez de l'intérieur. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà assez perturbés.</p><p>À ses côtés, de l'autre côté de la pièce exiguë, un homme blond, bien bâti, recroquevillé sur son lit. Steve n'est pas là depuis très longtemps. Anthony était là quand il est arrivé, bien que lui non plus ne soit pas l'un des plus anciens. C'est un homme impressionnant, de part son physique d'athlète, mais également par sa candeur et sa bienveillance. Il est un peu « cassé », c'est toujours ce qu'Anthony dit, mais il n'en a pas perdu sa douceur. C'est assez rare dans le monde qui est le leur. Souvent, c'est l'agressivité, la colère, qui gagne le bras de fer entre raison et déraison. Anthony le sait bien, quoi qu'il se soit calmé ces derniers temps. Les psychotropes, vous voyez.</p><p>Leur monde, eh bien, il est blanc. Du sol au plafond. Il est sous la forme d'une grande bâtisse aux barreaux d'acier.  Leur monde, c'est déambuler dans des chambres insipides et tourner en rond dans des salles communes aseptisées. C'est être au prise avec des démons. C'est vivre avec eux et c'est se battre contre eux chaque jour. Leur monde à eux, c'est l'asile et ses fous.</p><p>Enfin, on ne parle plus comme cela, maintenant. C'est une maison médicalisée, et ils sont juste malades. Pour Anthony, les mots ne changent rien aux faits. Ils sont cinglés. Et, ce qui les attend, c'est la solitude, jusqu'à la mort.</p><p>Entre eux, ils ne parlent pas de leurs problèmes. Ils sont une dizaine enfermés dans cette aile ci, et ils sont là pour de simples coups de folie comme des actes bien plus graves.</p><p>Anthony a juste été enfermé ici après qu'on l'ait diagnostiqué schizophrène et retrouvé errant dans les rues de New-York, ivre. Steve a tenté de se suicider après la mort de son petit-ami, Bucky. Il y a Clint, en choc post-traumatique après un événement dont ils ne connaissent ni la nature, ni la gravité. Natasha, qui a tuée de sang-froid un homme dans la rue après qu'il ait refusé de lui donner une cigarette, vraisemblablement sociopathe. Bruce, qui possède un trouble dissocié de personnalité. Ce grand blond qui prétend s'appeler Thor et se dit venir d'un autre monde peuplés de Dieux. Ce type, Fury, avec son œil manquant, dont Anthony ignore l'exactitude des troubles et délires. Il est juste terrifiant, à ses yeux. Il y a aussi la gentille Pepper, une jeune femme avec qui il discute souvent, qu'il aime beaucoup, qui a été abusée de nombreuses fois dans son adolescence. Et, enfin, Phil Coulson, devenu légèrement cinglé après avoir échappé à la mort, dans un accident de la route qui a coûté la vie à sa famille.</p><p>Ils sont une joyeuse bande de fous. Ce qui étonne Anthony, c'est qu'on les ait tous regroupés au même endroit. N'y a-t-il pas différentes sections suivants la gravité des pathologies et des actes commis ? Non pas qu'il ait peur de manger chaque jour à côté de Natasha. La jeune femme était assez sympathique, quand elle n'essayait pas de vous planter sa fourchette dans la main.</p><p>Ce qui étonne Anthony, c'est la façon dont ils ont pu tous arriver ici. Tous l'ignorent à peu près. Certes, lui-même se souvient vaguement avoir été arrêté, tout comme Natasha. Pour les autres, c'est un vide. Comme si leurs vies s'étaient achevés pour reprendre ici. Comme si tout avait été effacé pour être repris ici.</p><p>En fait, Anthony connait à peu près la vérité. Chut, il ne faut pas le dire, c'est un petit secret. En fait, Anthony n'est pas un alcoolique, il est un grand ingénieur, multimilliardaire. Il dirige une grande entreprise spécialisée dans la technologie de pointe. Il a des armures, la nuit, il est le vengeur, il est le « Iron Man ». Il l'est devenu après que des morceaux de shrapnels se soient logés dans sa poitrine, qu'un réacteur ark ait été implanté dans sa poitrine et qu'il ait dû s'enfuir d'Afghanistan, où on le retenait captif. Il est arrivé ici après l'invasion de New-York par des extra-terrestres. La Terre a été vaincue. Alors, maintenant, le jugeant trop puissant, ils le retiennent ici. Et, les autres, ce sont aussi des héros. Ensemble, ils étaient les « Avengers », une bande de super-héros surpuissants. Mais, chut, c'est un secret. Si le Docteur Laufeyson savait qu'il en parlait encore, il doublerait sa consommation de médicaments. Sachant qu'ils l'abrutissait et le laissait catatonique, il préférait éviter.</p><p>On se tait et on prend ses pilules. C'est toujours le Docteur Laufeyson qui les incite à prendre tout cela. Eux le font sans poser de questions. Anthony ne s'en pose pas non plus. C'est comme si tout était programmé, comme si tout devait être ainsi. Loki Laufeyson sourit en coin, pose la main sur son épaule. Des étincelles bleutées sortent de ses longs doigts blancs, et non, cela n'a rien d'étrange, pourquoi cela serait-il étrange ?</p><p>-C'est bien, Anthony. Tu es un bon garçon.</p><p>Et, Anthony sourit à son tour. Et les autres sourient aussi. Leurs yeux bleus, perçants, de la même couleur étrange et pourtant familière, se croisent d'un regard. Cela n'a rien de bizarre.</p><p>Les fous tournent en rond dans leur grande bâtisse blanche, ils tournent et tournent et leur âme est corrompue, et leurs pensées sont contrôlées. Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, Loki est un peu comme un Dieu dans leurs têtes. Et, dehors, ce n'est plus un monde. Dehors, c'est l'Enfer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>